


Hostage

by ArraFrost



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, implied Spideypool - Freeform, implied Superfamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 15:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArraFrost/pseuds/ArraFrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey, hey, hey – you leave our son alone!” -Wade</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hostage

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a line from Ryan Reynolds' film Foolproof (2003).

“Peter...” Wade's voiced cooed to him from the doorway. He could have sworn he'd locked that. “Petey...”

“Fuck off, Wade. I'm busy.” Peter didn't look up from his project, hand moving meticulously, eyes focused.

“Gonna win the science fair, buddy?” Wade slipped in and closed the door behind him.

“Not now, Wade.”

“Bad week?”

Peter nodded, not focusing on how strange it was for Wade to genuinely care about his wellbeing.

“I hate it when you're on your cycle, I should have an extra pad in the car.”

That's more like it, Peter took the opportunity to roll his eyes but he stayed focus on his task.

“Want me to get it for you?”

Peter jumped as he felt Wade's breath against his ear.

“Screw off, Wilson.”

“Touchy.” Wade's lips moved along Peter's neck, causing the younger man's shoulders to stiffen. Focusing on his task was proving much more difficult.

“Would you like me to screw off now... or later?”

“Wade, your tongue is far too close to my skin right now and I don't know where it's been. Please remove it before I clean it with an acidic base.”

“Ouch, someone woke up on the wrong side of the web today.” But Wade heeded his word and Peter felt his presence move away, allowing him to reboot his mind and remember the formula that had spilled out his ears.

He was soon on his way to getting back into the flow of it when softly soft hit the back of his head. Peter took in a deep, frustrated breath. “Wade?”

“I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you over the goose feathers thumping against the back of your skull.”

“Get the fuck out, or else.”

“I would but this comic book has an important meeting with the back of your head. Shall I let him through?”

Peter jolted forward from the force of the throw and gritted his teeth. “Last warning, Wade.”

“I think this math text book would beg to differ.”

Before Wade could get off another shot, Peter stood up and reached for a small, grey and red robot sitting on the edge of his desk and gestured with it threateningly.

“Hey, hey, hey – you leave our son alone!” Wade flew up from the bed, hand outstretched, prepared to catch the object were Peter to follow through.

“I'll break him, Wilson. You'll scoop him off the floor in tiny pieces.”

“Let's not do anything rash. We shouldn't put the children between our disputes. We can work this out.”

Peter's eyebrow arched, “Put the text down, Wade.”

“Sure, pal. Whatever you say.” Wade leaned down and placed the math text back on Peter's bed. “Just... think about the consequences of your actions.”

“Now go home, before I turn him into scrap metal.”

“Take it easy man. That's something you're not coming back from.”

“You wanna bet?”

“Gamble over the life of our child? Parker have you no morals, no value for robotic life?” Wade took a cautious step forward, prompting Peter to pull his arm back in preparation for a throw. “Just... give me the boy, and you can walk away from this.”

“Get out of my room.”

“Not without my son!”

The tension between them thickened. Neither one ready to give in, they'd stand their ground to the very end. Although technically it was Peter's ground and he wasn't planning on leaving Wade alone in his bedroom just to get some valued studying time.

“Wade...” Peter shook his head.

“Hand him over, Parker. You don't want to be the bad guy here.”

“Leave, and I promise no harm will come to the robot.”

Wade eyed him sceptically, contemplating how much trust he could give the young super hero that saved the city countless times a night. That kind of life style was suspicious and Wade wasn't about to leave his son in the capable hands of a do-gooder.

“Alright...” Lowering his hands, Wade inched his way over to the door. “No sudden movements... and I'll come back tomorrow.”

“... Fine... Tomorrow.” Peter agreed despite himself and his father's wishes to keep Wade's presence at Stark Tower to a minimal.

“I expect my son to be in one piece.”

Peter rolled his eyes dramatically, lowering his arms as well. “Yes, the robot will be fine, Wade. Now get out.”

“I'm going.” Wade reached behind him for the doorknob, turning it as slowly as he possibly could, stepping forward only enough to give the door room to open.

“Leave.”

“On my way...” He'd crept backwards, trying to worm himself through the smallest space he could have given himself between the door and the door frame.

“Wade!”

“Getting there, ace. These kind of things take time.” He squeezed in, pretending to get stuck at his shoulder and wiggling enough to completely push the door open, but his grip on the door kept it perfectly in place.

Peter sighed loudly, moving over to the door and pulling it open all the way. The force caused Wade to fall toward him and Peter went to catch him, only Wade caught himself and grabbed Peter's arms. Their lips were pressed firmly together before Peter could formulate a coherent thought and his own lips were moving before he decided he cared about anything else.

Wade took Peter's lower lip between his teeth, savoring the slightly pained moan he brought out of the younger man. “You're sexy when you're angry.” He smirked against Peter's lips. “But you shouldn't have brought the kid into this.”

Peter was pushed backwards as Wade grabbed the robot from his hand. He stumbled as he fell, but landed against his bed thankfully.

“I'll see you at the custody hearing.”

The door slammed shut behind the offended Wade and Peter flopped back on his bed as he listened to the loud footsteps. “Finally...”


End file.
